


Brad and Ryan's Affair - Greenfrogger 120 Drabble Collection

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: End of one relationship and the beginning of another.I started writing this with the idea that it was an affair only known to Brad and Ryan.  It then evolved into Seana being knowing and then it turned out to take a life of it's own in small snippets.Note: Mackenzie in this story is an adult





	1. 1. Sometimes

Ryan:

Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to hide my love for Brad. No one knows about our secret affair but us. Then again, if we didn’t hide it and sneak around I wonder if our love would continue? I doubt it, just as much as I doubt Brad would ever tell his wife and I tell mine. I guess it’s all the thrill of the chase. I must admit it’s a nice stress reliever when we do come together and can have a few precious hours alone at an unknown hotel room.


	2. 2. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat wanting Ryan to stay home

Pat:

I wish I could believe Ryan when he tells me that he loves me or misses me. I don’t even believe that he’s in love with me anymore. I don’t have any physical proof as of yet but I feel that there’s something going on when he’s away from home. I wish I could talk him into staying at home instead of traveling all the time or going to L.A. and film Whose Line.


	3. 4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seana's feelings about Brad and Ryan's affair

Seana:

I love Brad; I truly do but I know he’s having an affair with Ryan. I’m not mad or jealous; instead I encouraged Brad to go for it. Brad has always been open with me that he was gay until he met me and fell in love with me the moment we met. He insisted we married so I could be on his health insurance and get better care than what I could afford. He’s been by my side, having to cancel many performances, too many times to count when I was severely ill and rushed to the emergency room.


	4. 14. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad's acknowledgement about the affair

Brad:

I don’t know what else to call it but a dance Ryan and I do when he feels that the world is becoming unbearable. The only way to describe what we do is a slow dance with his head on my shoulder and my head on top of his. We slowly move in a box step formation as relaxing music is played in the background. The dance happens especially when we’ve been away from one another for a period of time and he hasn’t been able to let his guard down. I wish he would just tell Pat about his need to be with me instead of this game we play. The stress is killing him.


	5. 15. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's observations

Ryan:

I’m always a captive audience when I watch Brad make love to me.  You wouldn’t know by just looking at him how graceful he is when he connects inside of me.  Just watching his body movements makes me forget the world around me. I love to watch his muscles flex and contract as we make love. I also love to watch his body involuntarily move as he brings himself to completion. It’s a sight that I always love to watch over and over again and never tire of.


	6. 27. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterglow

Brad:

The afterglow of love making is breathtaking. I love to continue to caress Ryan ever so feathery as he comes down from his orgasm; to let him know that he’s safe, wrapped in my warm and snuggly arms. Sometimes he squirms and wants out and if that’s what he wants I’ll let him go but for the most part this is the only time Ryan can relax and not take the lead. Let me take care of him instead of him taking care of the world around him.


	7. 36. Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seana's thoughts

Seana:

I think it’s wonderful that Brad and Ryan have this affair. I wish that Ryan would have the courage to tell Pat. I got a surprising phone call today from Pat wondering if my husband was having sex with her’s. Yes, I didn’t tell her the truth, basically told her I wasn’t aware of any such thing because it’s not for me to tell. I did call Brad and tell him what happened and have him try to encourage Ryan to tell her. I know there’s a lot to lose but I’m willing to share Brad with him.


	8. 45. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad convinces Ryan to call Pat

Brad:

Sometimes something as simple as a hug will give a person the “oompf” needed to overcome a hurdle. I talk to Ryan, explain what Seana told me about Pat calling her to see if we were having an affair. I knew he wasn’t happy with his marriage to Pat. I felt bad because Seana understood what my needs were, where Ryan didn’t have that with Pat. I told him he needed to tell her the truth and let the chips fall where they did. She was going to figure it out soon enough so I convinced him to call her and tell her what he felt and what he wanted.


	9. 53. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally telling Pat.

Ryan:

With Brad holding my hand I called Pat. I don’t think I could tell her this face to face that I wasn’t in love with her anymore. I don’t know what exactly happened or why I fell out of love with her. All I know that it wasn’t her fault. I know she’ll want to push the counseling aspect but right now I want to be done. I love our kids but I can’t keep tip toeing around trying to find ways to get away and see Brad.


	10. 54. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiving Ryan

Pat:

Forgiveness. I know later on I won’t harbor feelings of hate and anger towards Ryan but he just cowardly admitted not only having an affair with Brad behind my back but acknowledging that Seana lied so that he could come clean about no longer being in love with me. Right now forgiveness is out of the question. I know I have to be an adult because we do have children that need both their father and mother but to actually get over the betrayal will take a long time.


	11. 55. Suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While packing, Pat and Mackenzie talk

Pat:

Ryan asked me to pack a suitcase of clothes and a few other essentials indicating that he would be up to Bellingham soon to get them. Our oldest, Mackenzie saw me packing and asked what was going on. I explain to her that Ryan and I were having some problems and that for the time being we were separating. She indicated that she wasn’t surprised and asked if one of the reason was that Dad had come out to me as gay. Again, she said she wasn’t surprised.


	12. 63. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat talking to her sister about her marriage

Pat:

“Maybe what Ryan needs is an open marriage,” my sister said to me when I explained what was going on. She then proceeded to tell me that even she knew he had some gay tendencies but didn’t say anything because it wasn’t any of her business. For once I wish someone would have said something to me but then again I don’t know how I would have taken the news. If I would believed what they were telling me or being able to handle that bit of truth.


	13. 64. World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat's thoughts

Pat:

Ryan is or was my world. I know that I’ll be able to move on as will he. I wonder though, if I said to him we could try to have an open marriage if I would even be able to handle knowing that he was screwing someone else, whether it was a woman or even a man. I wonder if he said he didn’t love me because he knew that I couldn’t share him with anyone, including someone of his own sex. I love Ryan and want the best for him but I have to admit defeat that our marriage is coming to an end. There’s no way I could be with him knowing his dick was elsewhere.


	14. 65. Yearn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ryan calls Pat wanting out.

Ryan:

I yearn for Brad after I finish the phone call to Pat telling her I want out of our marriage. I know I’m a rotten asshole for being a chicken and not telling her in person that I’m gay and should have admitted this to her a long time ago. In my defense, I did think my time with Brad would “calm” my need for a dick up my ass but it’s just intensified the urge. I just throughly enjoy the sensation of it a lot more than sticking it in a girl.


	15. 81. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin's take on the affair

Colin:

My friendship with Ryan is interesting to say the least. Yes, for those that want to know, I did know about the affair Ryan was having with Brad, and I also knew that Seana was fine with it and Pat didn’t have a clue. I was relieved, and not shocked, when Brad told me what led to Ryan telling Pat the truth over the phone. It surprised me that he asked Pat for a divorce and not try and salvage his marriage but from our discussions Ryan had told me several times that it wasn’t worth saving.


	16. 82. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat calls Colin

Colin:

I wasn’t surprised to receive a call from Pat. I put the book I was reading down and answer her call. She was shocked that I knew about the affair and didn’t tell her. I simply explained to her that it was not my news to share with her and no, if I had to do it all over again I wouldn’t change what I did. She also wanted to me to talk to Ryan to get him to try and keep their marriage together but I explained to her that it was between him and her and I wasn’t going to be in the middle.


	17. 83. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin calls Deb to let her know that Pat will call and knows about the affair.

Colin:

Pat’s last words to me was don’t dare her to call Deb. Deb knew about Ryan’s affair. I didn’t want her to deal with Pat’s wrath but I guess it’s inevitable. I send a text letting Deb know that Pat might call and knows about the affair. Within moments I get a phone call from Toronto. Deb is giggling into the phone when I answer and tells me she’s already had two glasses of wine. I tell her Pat called trying to get me involved and since I wouldn’t that she’d try to get her to do something. Deb then blurted that what Pat needed was something to make her a bit less stick in the mud. Oh, boy!


	18. 97. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deb's conversation with Pat

Deb:

“So that’s the story he’s given me, Deb. I can’t believe it that Ryan would rather be with Brad instead of me. What did I do to deserve this?” I try to explain to Pat that people do change and sometimes we have to let them go to. Although I tell her it’s nothing that she did, I know from conversations I overheard between Ryan and Colin that she wouldn’t try things in the bedroom. Ryan wanted her to use a strap-on but Pat was totally against that. Now, instead of having a strap-on, she’s faced with a divorce.


	19. 98. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad and Seana talk after Ryan tells Pat he wants out.

Brad conversation with Seana:

“He finally told her he wants a divorce,” Brad states and I reply “Did you tell him that he could come stay with us?” as I look out the window watching the leaves blow on the tree. “I did and he wants to take us up on that offer. Actually, I think he’s quite curious about what a three way would be like.” “I know so am I,” I tell Brad. “From what you stated, I think I’ll be more than satisfied,” I giggled into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: No, this wasn’t the way I wanted this to go - I was trying to use the word leaves as in leaving someone but it didn’t happen. LOL


	20. 112. Eavesdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie overhears a conversation

Mackenzie:

Unintended, I eavesdrop on the phone conversation my mom has with Deb. I was about to come into the kitchen when I hear my mom trying to figure out how she missed the signs that my dad was having an affair and it was with Brad no less. Aunt Deb gives her some bull crap answer about it wasn’t her fault but I’m sure that she knew more than she was letting on. I feel for my mom but there were signs that my father wasn’t happy and wanted out. Even I caught on to that.


	21. 115. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of emotions

Brad:

Although we wouldn’t be allowed in the meeting itself, Seana and I sat outside an office as Pat, Ryan and their lawyers tried to hash out an agreement. Nothing was accomplish. The worse part was when Ryan stepped out from the meeting, Pat’s father got in his face, screaming at him stating he was worthless human putting their precious daughter through hell. Pat and her lawyer were able to pull him away and exit the area before anything physical was done. Once they were out of earshot, Ryan broke down, tears the size of rain drops leaking from his eyes as we held him and rubbed his back.


	22. 116. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion

Seana:

I’m not going to sugar coat this because it wasn’t an easy transition from one partner to two but the three of us had a wonderful relationship until our dying days. While divorce is never easy, once it was settled Ryan was much happier. He not only fell deeper in love with Brad but we fell in love as well. Mostly, the three of us would be together in bed but we did have our moments alone with one another. I understood that the boys needed their time together and each of them understood that I enjoyed time with only one of them as well. The time alone with each man made the time we were all together better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say Ryan, Brad, and Seana lived happily ever after.....


End file.
